


Incubus Dean

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Reader summons an incubus to solve her lonely life.





	Incubus Dean

Pairing: Incubus!Dean + reader

Author: khorybannefin

Words: 2216

Summary: Insecure reader decides to summon an incubus to cure her lonely life.

Warnings: smut

 

You weren't beautiful. You knew that. But you didn't think you were ugly either. Yet somehow that's always the impression you were left with whenever you showed up for dates. No matter how good you felt walking out the door of your apartment that feeling faded the first time your date laid eyes on you. There was always something in their eyes that said you weren't what they were expecting. That they wanted "more" or even just "different". You never got past one date. 

Your friends told you not to give up, not to get bitter about love, but how were you supposed to do that when you got snubbed again and again? You'd gone through every dating service there was. You'd even resorted to the ones that were just for cheap hookups. Cheap was right. They were horrible. Three failed attempts at that and you deleted that app and never looked back.

You'd almost resigned yourself to being desperately lonely forever until you'd found the book. It was in an old box of crap that you didn't even remember having. It was full of occult stuff, which you'd always had a fascination with, and this grabbed you right off. Demons and sex magic could be right up your alley! Turns out you *were* desperate, and you'd settle for a good roll in the hay. There was a spell here for summoning an incubus, a demonic sex slave basically. You had all the ingredients on hand. Why not?

With a mischievous grin you decided to try it. After all, if it didn't work who would know you'd tried it? Couldn't be but so embarrassing if no one knew, right? And if it worked, then you'd be getting shagged tonight so who cared!

You rolled the throw rug up off the tile in your kitchen and drew out the Pentagram pictured in the book with lipstick. You laid out the candles and put the kitchen herbs and sundry crystals into a copper candy dish. You sounded out the Latin tentatively and lit the bowl on fire. Blue smoke billowed into your face, smelling of cloves and sulphur, though neither had been in the bowl. 

You coughed and waved at the smoke,trying to clear your vision. You startled backwards with a choked off scream when the figure of a man emerged from the smoke, kneeling within the circle. He raised his head and green eyes met yours, glittering with barely concealed lust. A full mouth spread in a smirk and he laughed low.

"You rang, darlin'?"

"Oh my God!" You exclaimed.

"Try again, sweet cheeks. A little lower." The demon teased. He stretched and you caught yourself staring. His body was perfect lean muscle and smooth skin. He laughed again as he saw you admiring him.

"You don't have to just look darlin'," he said, beckoning with one finger. "That's what I'm here for."

"But…" you looked down at the circle on the floor. He sighed.

"So long as you don't break the edge i can't leave the circle and you have complete control of me. However, you can come inside the circle all you want. There'd be no point otherwise, would there? Now come on, sweet girl. I'm dying to get my hands on you."

Unlike every other man you'd met in the last few years this one was looking at you like he wanted you, and nothing but you. Not like he wanted something more or different, but like you were the best thing he'd seen. You didn't realize what a turn on that was until you saw it in his eyes. Your back brain was screaming that this creature was unnatural and this was wrong but you didn't care. He was there and he wanted you. You wanted him too. Much more than you'd thought you were going to. Who knew demons came in this level of fuck off hot?

Careful not to smudge your lines you crawled over the circle and into reach of the demon. Close up you could see that not only was his smooth skin beautifully freckled, but he was also entirely nude and very happy to be there. You blushed and he practically purred when he noticed.

"Oh princess are you actually blushing? How far down does it go?"

He reached out and brushed a light kiss across the tip of your nose. Then your cheek, and down to your neck. Soft fingers brushed your collar as he pulled your neckline aside to kiss your shoulder.

"Mmm, it goes down pretty far, but i can't really see. You're wearing too many clothes." 

He cocked his head with a knowing smile and snapped his fingers. You felt air against your skin as you found yourself suddenly nude. You made a small sound and covered yourself shyly. The demon looked disappointed and tilted your face up to meet his eyes.

"Why are you hiding from me? Do you have any idea how luscious you are? You're gorgeous! I promise you have nothing to be ashamed of. Damn girl, you're enough to make a demon bust just looking at you. Can't you tell?"

You couldn't help but look down at the straining evidence of his arousal. Precum decorated the tip of his turgid cock. Emboldened by his words you uncovered one breast and used that hand to stroke him. He sighed in pleasure.

"There's my girl. But this is about you. Trust me I'll get my pleasure."

Wasting no more time those strong arms opened and pulled you flush against his body. You couldn't help clinging to him as he began to kiss you. He kissed the thoughts right out of your head, like watching dandelion fluff blow away in a high wind. When he pulled away so you could breathe your head dropped back and he automatically moved to your offered throat. 

Your neck was one of your more sensitive erogenous zones and he figured that out rather quickly. His kisses rapidly turned to sucking bites as you writhed, moaning in his arms and grinding yourself against him.

"Oh princess likes that," he cooed. "How about this?"

He bit down hard at the juncture of neck and shoulder and sucked hard enough to leave a dark mark. You wailed in response, grabbing a double handful of his hair, and yanked him back up to crash your mouths together in a brutal kiss. He gave as much as he got, growling into the kiss, nipping at your lips.

"That's right baby. Let it all go."

"Shut up and touch me!" You ordered, needy for more contact. He smiled.

"Yes ma'am."

His hands stroked over your skin, stoking that fire of lust that you had held back for so long. Strong fingers found your breasts and held them up so that talented mouth could torment them. Kisses turned to little kitten licks until he was sucking and biting at your tender peaks, drawing keening moans from you. 

So wrapped up were you in the sensation of his mouth around your nipple that the first stroke of his fingers across your core came as a surprise. Again you writhed in his arms, your hips chasing his touch of their own accord. He licked his way up your throat and kissed you hard.

"You like that?" He asked as his fingers delved into your center, gathering your wetness and circling your clit with firm pressure.

"God, yes!"

"Dean," He responded.

"What?" You were confused.

"Not God. My name is Dean."

"Dean. I'm Y/N."

"You're a goddess is what you are. So beautiful. So wet for me. I want to taste you, sweet Y/N."

"Oh please yes!"

Dean laid you on your back and kissed his way down your stomach. When his tongue flicked against your swollen bud it was like an electric shock. You almost jumped out of your skin. You could feel more than see him smile. He wrapped an arm around your hips to hold you down as he proceeded to torture you as thoroughly here as he had your neck. He pressed one and then two fingers inside you, using them with his tongue to drive you mad. You came screaming off the floor and he didn't stop. You did it again and this time you begged, your insides quivering, needing more.

"What do you want princess?" he asked, raising his head with a smirk. "Tell me what i can give you."

 

"Need you inside me! Fuck me, please!"

"Oh darlin' i thought you'd never ask."

Dean sat up and slid himself through the slickness between your thighs before setting the head of his cock against your entrance. He started to kiss you as he thrust inside, drawing it out slowly until you were both moaning into the kiss. 

"Gorgeous girl. So perfect. I haven't had a woman this good in ages." Dean ground out as he began to move in a lazy rhythm. 

He was in no hurry to end this, obviously, and you were absolutely drunk on the pleasure of finally having him inside you, hitting as deep as you needed him. Even so you could feel another orgasm waiting in the wings and you perversely wanted to see what happened when the demon came. 

Taking advantage of his relaxed state you rolled you both over until you were sitting astride him. He raised an eyebrow, that amused smirk still in place, as you began riding him. Not to be outdone he grabbed your hips and began raising up to meet your downward thrusts until you were bouncing on his lap, the slapping noise of your ass against his thighs just obscene. 

You were chasing your completion but you were rolling your hips too, trying to drive him with you. Judging by the look on his face it was working. He started cursing as he got close.

"Oh fuck you're amazing. So good riding my cock. You're going to make me cum. Is that what you want? Want to feel me inside you, gorgeous girl?"

"Yes! Do it Dean! Want to feel it!"

"You first," he said, his thumb flicking across your clit until you started to shudder and cried out, grinding down on him as your insides spasmed.

"Fuck yes! That's it!"

He grabbed your hips hard enough to bruise and thrust up into you another half dozen times until you could feel him pulsing hot and hard. He looked at you and his eyes had gone completely black, like pools of shining oil. You'd almost forgotten that he was a demon, but seeing that shocked you. You shivered in your post-coital state. You climbed down off his lap, reluctantly, even as disturbed as you were. He seemed to catch wind of your unease. He blinked and his eyes were green again.

"What's the matter darlin'?"

"Nothin'. I just don't know what to do now. Do we cuddle?" 

You shivered again, not knowing if you could but also really badly wanting to. Demon or not you'd somehow grown very attached to this creature in a very short time. *Damn it it's just sex! I shouldn't have to catch feelings just from one good fuck.* But you knew it wasn't just that. It was because he'd treated you like you meant something. Fucking feelings.

At mention of cuddling the demon chuckled.

"We can, though you certainly don't have to. You can keep me as long as you like, or dismiss me. And if you care to summon me specifically again in the future just add my name after the word *infernii* in the spell."

"Then no offense but i think you'd better go. I have to get cleaned up and i have work in the morning so…"

"Of course. Good night princess. Call any time. I mean it." He gave you a longing look that you couldn't quite interpret and vanished in that same odd smelling blue smoke as before.

You took time to shower thoroughly then cleaned up the mess in your kitchen, mopping the lipstick smears off the floor. You noticed that at several points the circle itself had been broken, and yet nothing had happened. Curious, you looked in the book to see what the consequences were.

According to the entry a broken circle meant one thing to the demon - freedom. It was no longer bound to the Will of the caster that had summoned it and was free to act on it's own in the corporeal world. Yet you'd obviously broken the circle not once but several times and Dean hadn't turned on you or run off. He'd obeyed you. Why? 

The more you thought about it the more it ate at you. It occupied your mind for days. HE occupied your mind. Not just the thought of why the incubus had failed to flee what was in essence his jailer, but every second you'd spent together. How he looked at you. The touch of his hands and the taste of his kiss. You found yourself reliving those intimate moments quite often, and to the sobbing relief of your vibrator. The longer it went the more sure you became.

You'd be summoning Dean again.


End file.
